


[Podfic] All The Stars That We Can See

by TheRothwoman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to graphic violence, An unfortunate pigeon, But he deserves it, DeathBucky, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Terrible things occur to Alexander Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: "You ever been to Coney Island?"





	[Podfic] All The Stars That We Can See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/gifts), [TrishArgh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All The Stars That We Can See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247040) by [littleblackfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackfox/pseuds/littleblackfox). 



> Read for TrishArgh's winning bid in the [2018 FandomTrumpsHate charity auction](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/)!

The mp3 file for All the Stars That We Can See can be found [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mo2uxjme9f47vtl/All%20The%20Stars%20That%20We%20Can%20See.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a podfic and I'm still trying to work out how audio hosting works these days, so please let me know if there are any problems and I'll do what I can to fix them. I checked with AO3 support to ask about music use in podfics, and they said that we should be good as long as we don't use more than 10% of the full piece. Unfortunately for Monty Python's Galaxy Song, that's only about 16-17 seconds, so the concluding music had to be cut down significantly. Other than that, I think we're in good shape?


End file.
